Quand l'amour s'en mêle ! (remake)
by rukiia.kuchiki.fukutaicho
Summary: [UA] Une nouvelle arrive dans la classe d'Ichigo. Entre Amour, jalousie, voyage, délires fous, pas mal de couples vont se former au cour de l'histoire et pour savoir des quels il s'agit, venez lire ! schoolfic! fic complètement déjantée ... [réécriture de ma première fic]
1. Une nouvelle élève

Bonjours a toutes et à tous voilà le fameux remake de ma première fanfiction ^^ , plus de smiley, nouvelle mise en forme... (plus d'info dans la fic originale, chapitre 13) j'espère que vous apprécierez, bonne lecture !

disclaimer : bleach ne m'appartiens pas, mais a Tite Kubo-sama !

**Chapitre 1 : une nouvelle amie.**

_Ichigo Kurosaki, 17 ans, élève de terminale dans un lycée de Karakura, mène une vie toute à fait normale..._

-C'est quoi le cours d'après, Keigo ? Demanda Ichigo à son ami Keigo

-Français

-Oh...

-Bon aller c'est partit pour un petit cours de français spécial, une jeune française de votre âge d'origine japonaise va nous assister pendant quelques temps. Interdit de flirter avec je vous préviens! Rigola la prof

-Madame quand même.. . Dirent tout les élèves en même temps.

-Aller vous pouvez entrer Mlle.

-Oui madame. Répondit une petite voix apparemment féminine

_La jeune fille entra dans la classe et tous la regardèrent, elle était petite, brune, cheveux mi- longs, de grand yeux d'un bleu profond, et semblai stressée. _

-Bonjour je me présente, Rukia Kuchiki, j'ai 17 ans et je vais vous aider pour vos cours de français.

_Elle avait un accent qui montrait bien qu'elle n'était pas d'ici, mais son japonais était parfait._

-Bon on va faire les présentations de tout le monde, mais en français ! Fit la prof d'un air sadique

_L'heure passa très vite..._** Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiing ! **

-Tiens Tatsuki, Orihime vous venez manger avec nous ? Demanda Ichigo

-Bien sûr, on va ou ? Le toit ou dans le parc du lycée ? Demanda Orihime

-Peu importe, allons au parc.

-Tiens regardez c'est l'assistante française, elle est toute seule... remarqua Mizuiro

-Tiens cela ne m'étonne pas de toi ça, toujours à tout remarquer lorsqu'il s'agit d'une fille ! Rigola Keigo

-Irrécupérable celui la ! Râla Tatsuki en lui donnant un magistral coup de poing dans la face

-Hé ! Rukia tu viens manger avec nous ? Proposa Ichigo

-Euh... je ne voudrai tout de même pas m'imposer...hésita la jeune fille

-Allé viens ! insista-t-il

-Heu ok

-J'ai de la soupe de brocolis au chocolat et au miel, qui en veux ? Demanda Orihime

-Beurk non merci ! Refusèrent-ils tous

-Rukia, c'est quoi qui t'as donné envie d'assister des cours de français ? demandaTatsuki

-Je voulais revenir au japon, et vu que je suis bilingue, j'en ai profité et cela me permet de rencontrer des gens.

-Tu as beaucoup d'amis en France ? Demanda la rouquine

-Pas vraiment, ils ont une mentalité bizarre... et ici je ne connais personne, enfaîte j'ai quasiment toujours été seule...

-Pourtant tu as l'air sympa mais un peu timide, c'est la première impression que j'ai eue en te voyant. Répondit Ichigo, l'air un peu gêné

-Je ne sais pas. Bref

T'inquiète, dans la bande ils sont tous super cool et on rigole beaucoup ensemble, t'y a ta place toi aussi ! S'exclama Tatsuki

-On ne se connaît même pas... mais merci quand même. Hésita Rukia

_La journée passa rapidement et Rukia, qui assistai à tous les cours en tant qu'élève commençai à s'y plaire. 18H45_

-Tiens ? C'est toi Rukia ? Que fais-tu ici toute seule ? Demanda Ichigo interloqué

-Rien je me promène, et toi ?

-Je rentre chez moi, ce n'est pas loin.

-C'est si calme.

-Oui. Tu étais à paris ?

-Non, à Marseille, mais j'aimerai y aller un jour

-Ah ok. Nous avons un voyage scolaire nous irons en France à Montpellier et j'ai la flemme

-C'est joli là-bas vas-y. bon je crois que je vais rentrer, au revoir. Dit-elle un peu distante

-Tu habites ou toi du coup ?

-Je vais chercher un hôtel, puis je trouverai un appartement plus tard.

-Oh je vois. Dit-il en regardant l'heure

'' _19h10 ''_

Aaaaah je vais me faire engueuler je file aller à plus tard ! Dit-il en courant

-Ok à plus!

Il est plutôt sympas comme mec... je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens qu'il a vécu des choses difficiles dans son passé... Il a l'air différent des autres garçons. Pensa-t-elle.

**A suivre... ;)**

Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Si tout va bien le prochain arrivera mardi, même si je fait en avance c'est mieux ! J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de fautes :o !

Et surtout n'hésitez pas les reviews sont les bienvenues (ça motive énormément) je vous répondrai en mp et pour les anonymes ça sera au prochain chapitre, aller salut à bientôt bisouuuuus!

Prochain chapitre : Souvenirs de pluie

Rukia~


	2. souvenirs de pluie

Coucou tout le monde !  
Voici le chapitre 2 de ma fic, j'ai vu que j'ai pas mal de vues sur le premier chapitre alors je suis contente ^^  
Bonne lecture ! 

**Chapitre 2 : souvenirs de pluie.**

_Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, à l'hôtel, Rukia est à la cam avec son beau-frère... _

-salut grand frère comment vas-tu ? Souria Rukia

-bien et toi ? Tu te fais à la vie japonaise ? Répondit l'homme

-oui, je me suis fait des amis, ils sont sympas avec moi. Dis-moi Byakuya, onee-chan es la ?

-tant mieux, profite-en. Oui je l'appelle tout de suite. Hisana ! Rukia a la cam !

-j'arrive ! Salut toi ! Alors au lycée ? Tu t'es fait des ami(e)s ? Et les mecs sont comment ?! Dis-moi tout ! S'extasia la sœur de Rukia

-et bien quel enthousiasme ! Dit Byakuya

-le lycée es bien, les gens sont cool et je suis resté avec un groupe toute la journée, les mecs sont bien, surtout un qui es mignon et sympas. Répondit la lycéenne.

-tu craque pour lui ?! C'est quoi son nom ? S'extasia encore une fois Hisana

-t'es pas bien toi ! Sa fais à peine une journée que je le connais, et je ne crois pas au coup de foudre. Et vous deux les amours ça va ? Il s'appelle Ichigo... avoua-t-elle enfin

-Ichigo, sa gère comme nom. Nous ça va très bien ! Répondit Hisana en posant la tête contre son cher Byakuya

-vous êtes chou ! Bon je vous laisse bye vous deux à plus tard ! Bonne Nuit

-bonne nuit fait de beaux rêves a plus !

-bonne nuit !

_La semaine passa. Samedi __**17 juin**__, Rukia était assis sur un banc au parc et regardai un petit groupe de jeunes jouer au football._

-tiens t'est la toi ? Salut ! Interpella Ichigo

-salut, bah ouais comme tu peux le voir.

-et tu fais quoi ici toute seule ?

-je regarde les jeunes jouer au foot. Et toi tu fais quoi ici ?

-je viens chercher ma sœur, c'est la brune qui joue au foot

-ah ok ! Elle a quel âge ?

- 13, mais je dois l'accompagner à un match important, et je vais rester l'encourager elle et son équipe. Tu veux venir ?

-mais je la connais pas... bon ok

_Un peu plus tard..._

-je voulais te poser une question... c'est plutôt indiscret enfaite...

-vas-y dis on verra bien

-voilà... enfaite, tu es bizarre depuis hier... Et je te trouve bien triste aujourd'hui... que se passe-t-il ?

-c'est un mauvais jour aujourd'hui...

-tu veux en parler ? Nous commençons a bien nous connaître et je voudrai en savoir plus sur toi...

-c'est lié à un événement funeste datant de mes neuf ans... ma mère est morte en voulant me protéger d'un bus qui venait a tout allure... Elle m'a poussé hors d'atteinte, mais elle n'a pas eu le temps de se mettre à l'abri, il a freiné mais la pluie était battante, il a patiné et lui es rentré dedans... moi je n'ai même pas pu la protéger...

[NDA :_les hollow ne font pas partit de ma fic j'ai dû changer les événements.]_

-je... je suis désolée... je ne savais pas que cela était si grave... excuse-moi de ma stupide question...

-ce n'est rien t'inquiète... je vais sur sa tombe à la fin du match de Karin... heureusement que cela ne perturbe pas son match, tant mieux pour elle. Allé accompagnes moi s'il te plaît...

-je... je viendrai...

-y a-t-il d'autres choses que tu veux savoir de moi ?

- je crois que j'ai demandé assez...

-bien, comme tu veux. Et toi, parle-moi de toi.

-tu veux savoir quoi ?

-raconte-moi ce qui te tient à cœur.

-heu bah je ne sais pas moi, heu...

-raconte ton passé alors

-je suis une japonaise issue de la noble famille Kuchiki, j essai de l'oublier parfois, car les gens me traitent comme une noble et je n'aime pas ça. Je suis arrivée en France à l'âge de 8ans et j'ai appris le français. Là-bas, je connaissais un homme nommé Kaien, un jour nous allions en Corse ensemble, mais un gros ouragan imprévu fut son apparition, l'avion a été pris dedans et s'est écrasé, je n'ai eu que des fractures et autres blessures ... mais... mon ami, lui, ne s'en est pas sorti... Il est mort dans mes bras et m'as dit qu'il ne regrettait rien, et que mourir dans mes bras était la plus belle mort qu'il aurait pu espérer... il pleuvait a torrent ce jour-là... comme pour répondre à la tristesse du cœur des familles des victimes, et du mien... je me suis sentie responsable car c'est moi qui avais proposé ce voyage... si je n'avais rien dis, Kaien serai toujours la... raconta Rukia les larmes aux yeux

-ne te sens pas responsable... cela n'est pas ta faute... dit-il en la serrant contre lui.

nous devons oublier ces mauvais souvenirs de pluie même si c'est dur... et désolé pour ma question moi aussi...

-tu... tu ne pouvais pas savoir... cela s'est déroulé il y a si longtemps... mais je n'arrive pas à oublier... c'est quand même récent...

-quand ça ?

-j'avais 14ans, il y a donc à peine 3ans, le temps me paraît si long sans lui.

-tu l'aimais ? Enfin... pas obligée de répondre

-je ne sais pas trop, mais j'y étais attaché.

- je vois . Dit-il en continuant de la serrer contre elle

**Biiiiiip !**

-désolé, c'est mon tél, attend je dois répondre.

-okay

-allo ? Oui et toi ? Ouais c'est aujourd'hui... T'inquiète ça va. Heu je suis au match de Karin et Rukia est avec moi. Mais nan baka. Bah j'y vais après. Ouais sa ira je te dis. Tiens c'est qui avec toi ? Ah passe lui le bonjours alors, bon je dois vous laisser a plus.

-hu ?

-Tatsuki et Orihime qui prenaient des nouvelles. Elles savent quel jour nous sommes.

- je vois. Au faite depuis quand tu les connais ?

-Tatsuki, depuis nos 4 ans, et Orihime depuis le collège, enfin je l'avais déjà vue quand elle était petite, elle venait de perdre son frère et elle pleurait devant notre clinique. Je ne sais pas quel âge elle avait.

-la pauvre... et Tatsuki, c'est une bonne amie ?

-ça fais tellement de temps que je la connais x) mais oui ça va

-ok. Karin joue bien hein ?

-ouais, c'est la meilleure de son équipe, avec un Toshiro.

-je vois ça, tiens le match es fini.

-Ichi-nii ! T'as vu ! 5-0 ! On gèèèèère !

-je suis fière de toi. Tiens salut Toshiro !

-'lut ! Fit Toshiro en lui adressant un signe de la main

-je suis impressionnée, tu joues drôlement bien ! Souria Rukia

-ah merci, au faite c'est quoi ton nom ? Je n'ai même pas pensé à te le demander tout à l'heure.

-ce n'est pas grave, moi c'est Rukia Kuchiki, enchantée Karin !

-de même, heu Ichi-nii... il faut rejoindre Yuzu et Papa... rappela Karin

-oui je sais... j'ai demander à Rukia de venir, ça ne te gêne pas ?

-pas du tout, papa et Yuzu vont encore nous faire une scène ! surtout que Toshiro vient aussi.

-il a quel âge lui ? Demanda Rukia

-14, il a un an de plus que moi, on ne dirait pas hein ? Se moqua la jeune footballeuse

j'ai entendu Karin ! Menaça Toshiro

-oups !

-Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

_Plus tard au cimetière..._

-ah ! Les voilà ! Coucou... fit doucement Yuzu

-salut.. s'assombrit Karin

-bonjour. Fit poliment Rukia

-yosh... fit Ichigo

-tien c'est qui elle ?

-une amie, elle s'appelle Rukia, Rukia voici mon vieux. Et elle c'est ma deuxième sœur, Yuzu

-Enchantée, je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance.

-moi aussi ! Répondit Yuzu

-De même Mlle. Et lui c'est ?

-le fameux Toshiro ?! S'extasia Yuzu

-ouais c'est Toshiro, voici Yuzu, ma grande sœur jumelle et mon père.

-enchanté. Dit Toshiro

-tiens je pensais que c'était toi la plus grande, Karin.

-eh Nan!

-Ah! Ah ! Ah ! On nous le dit souvent ! Rigola Yuzu, qui est pourtant triste

_La famille Kurosaki se recueillit sur la tombe et le temps passa..._

-bon et bien, moi je vais rentrer à l'hôtel. Dir Rukia, merci Ichigo pour m'avoir écouté sans avoir porté de jugement sur moi... chuchota-elle avant de poursuivre,

Au revoir à tous, a une prochaine fois !

-de rien, et merci à toi aussi Rukia de ne m'avoir toi non plus jugé ... tu fais quoi demain ?

-rien, je reste à l'hôtel je pense.

-bon ok à plus tard

-eh ! Attend Rukia ! Interpella Isshin

-oui ?

-tu ne veux pas venir à la maison plutôt que d'aller à l'hôtel ? Demanda Yuzu

-ouais tu peux venir !

-pourquoi pas, aller viens ! Tenta de convaincre Karin

-je ne souhaite pas m'imposer... ça me gêne...

-aller viens ! Demanda Ichigo en la tirant par le bras

-et bah quelle agitation ! bon je rentre moi bye . Fit Toshiro en embrassant Karin sur la joue, ce qui la fit rougir

-heu a ... à plus tard ! Bégaya Karin en rougissant

-wouuuuuh Karin ! C'est beau l'amour ! Dit Yuzu, des étoiles dans les yeux

-roh ça va toi... c'est que sur la joue !

_Rukia est passée chercher ses affaires, puis une fois arrivés à la clinique Kurosaki..._

-bon je vais faire à manger, onii-chan, installe Rukia. Demanda Yuzu

-je vais dormir ou moi ?

-je ne sais même pas... avoua Ichigo

-viens dans notre chambre si tu veux

-d'accord !

A suivre... )

**voilaaa chapitre un peu plus long que le précédent, pour la suite je vais essayer d'équilibrer les prochains car certains sont trèèèès longs par la suite alors je vais raccourcir ! **

**Voilà en espérant que vous avez apprécié :) et j'espère aussi que je n'ai pas fait de grosses fautes ^^' **

**prochain chapitre : une visite inatendue ! **

**bisouus a très vite 3**

**Rukia ~ **

**réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

**Wababa 3 : **

**la voilà la suite alors j'espere que ça t'as plut et que le prochain aussi te plaira ! merci pour ta review ! bisous ^^**

**tony : **

**y'en a pas assez ? Ben voilà c'est un peu plus long ;) **

**merci a toi :D et comment ça tu as le droit aux fautes ? Non non non ! :3 **

**aller bisous a la prochaine ! **


	3. Une visite innatendue

Coucou tout le monde ! *-* merci pour toutes ces vues ! aujourd'hui ça sera un chapitre un peu court désolée mais je vais essayer de poster le suivant beaucoup plus vite, qui sera quand même plus long ! Bonne lecture j'vous aime !

Désolée du retard y'as eu des événements pas cools du tout.. du coup voilà.. fallait juste que je m'en remette .. désolée !

**Chapitre 3 : une visite inattendue.**

_Déjà 3 semaines se sont écoulées... au lycée de karakura :_

-c'est la dernière fois que l'assistante de français viendra vous aider dans ce cour, profitez-en bien ! Cours libre aujourd'hui !

-oooh ! Pourquoi tu viendras plus ! Les cours de français sont bien mieux quand t'est-la ! Dirent tout les élèves en cœur

Pas d'inquiétude, je viens avec vous au voyage scolaire de cette année :) et je reste à karakura, et je suis aussi élève, je reste jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Rassura Rukia

- OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !

-il ne reste qu'un mois de cours dont 2 semaines en France. Tu feras quoi l'an prochain ? Demanda Ichigo

-je n'en sais rien.

-ça va être cool le voyage ! S'exclama Orihime avec sa joie habituelle

-ouais j'ai hâte ! Répondit Tatsuki

-il parait que les françaises sont très jolies ! Je veux voir ça ! Bava Mizuiro

-coureur de jupon va ! Rigola Keigo

-tant que ma chère Orihime y va, ça me va, et... AIIIIE ! Fit Chizuru en se prenant un coup de poing par Tatsuki

-non mais !

-Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

_17h, fin des cours :_

-tiens ? Il y a des gens devant le portail ? S'étonna Ichigo

-qui es-ce ? Je ne les ai jamais vus par ici. Remarqua Orihime

-On dirait des nobles ! S'extasia Tatsuki

-oh! NII-SAMA! ONEE-CHAN!

-Tu les connais? Demanda Ichigo à Rukia

-oui! Mon beau-frère et ma grande sœur!

-surprise ! Tu ne t'y attendais pas, hein ?! S'exclama Hisana

-non ! Répondit-elle en sautant dans les bras de sa chère grande sœur

hé doucement ! Dit-elle en la serrant contre elle

- alors comment vas-tu ? Demanda Byakuya en posant sa main sur la tête de Rukia

-ça va bien ! Et vous ? Pas trop fatigués par l'avion et le décalage horaire ?

-non ça va, juste le coup de s'y habituer.

-au faite, je vous présente mes amis ! Fit Rukia en pointant le groupe du doigt

_Ils s'approchèrent du groupe pour se présenter et discuter :_

-je m'appelle Hisana, je suis la grande sœur de Rukia, et lui c'est mon mari, Byakuya-sama ! Ravie de faire votre connaissance !

-à chaque fois c'est toi qui me présente

-Ichigo Kurosaki enchanté

moi c'est Orihime Inoue, de même !

-et moi c'est Tatsuki Arisawa ! Moi aussi, enchantée

-vous avez tous l'air gentil ! Aaaaah c'est lui le fameux Ichigo !

-hu ?

-chut Hisana !

-oups ! Désolée c'est sorti tout seul ! S'exclama Hisana, puis chuchota : Il est mignon, tu as raison Rukia !

-Roh c'est bon toi !

-Je me demande ce qu'elles se sont dit

-et vous logez ou ?

-dans l'hôtel de la rue du parc

-oh ! Mais c'est un hôtel de luxe à 7 étoiles ! S'extasièrent Orihime et Tatsuki

-y en as qui se font pas chier ! Chuchota Ichigo

-et ouais ! Hé ! Hé !

-Vous restez combien de temps ici ?

-Deux semaines, vu qu'après tu pars en voyage scolaire.

-ça n'aurait pas été plus simple de se retrouver là-bas ? Demanda Rukia

-je, enfin nous voulions te voir avant !

-Bon et bien je dois rentrer, aller au revoir tout le monde ! Dit Tatsuki en saluant tout le monde

-moi aussi ! Salut ! Suivit Orihime

-au revoir !

-Je vais vous laisser aux retrouvailles, je préviendrai que tu rentreras tard, ou pas du tout ! Aller a plus et profite bien ! Continua Ichigo

-Tu peux rester si tu veux ! Demanda Rukia

oui tu peux

-je vous laisse en famille, ça vaut mieux, je ne souhaite pas m'imposer.

-bon... ok ! À plus tard !

-aller go à l'hôtel ! Y a même une grande piscine !

_Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le fameux hôtel_

-je n'ai pas de maillot de bain... se lamenta Rukia

-C'est bien pour ça que je t'en ai acheté un de marque Parisienne

-oh t'est sérieuse ?!

-tu verras une fois arrivé

-oh merci !

_La soirée passa très vite, des fous rires se faisaient entendre, les batailles d'eau s'enchaînaient dans la très grande piscine, le repas gastronomique pris place après tout ça. Ils allèrent dans leurs chambres, immenses chambres, et discutèrent beaucoup avant de s'endormir. _

**BON VOILAAAAAAAAAAAA petit chapitre le suivant sera un peu plus long ^^ **

**lachez les reviews sinon … je vous mange :3**

**Bisous à tous et encore désolée pour le retard :( !**

**Rukia~ **


	4. Soirée de folie à l'hôtel

Coucou... voilà le chapitre 4 ! il s'est ENCORE passé un truc... Cette fois c'est moi et mon ptit amis qui nous sommes pris un accident de scooter... du coup je vais galère pour ce chapitre mais je ne vous abandonnerai pas chers lecteurs ! Et si je vois pas les fautes ou que y'as des trucs bizarres c'est que j'ai trinqué au crâne. Je vous aimes et désolée j'ai pas pensé à répondre aux reviews du précédent chapitre mais j'avais pas le temps car j'ai eu un coup de malchance aussi ce jour la.. bref je stop mon racontage de life :/ Bonne lecture a vous !

**Chapitre 4 : soirée de folie à l'hôtel ! **

_Le lendemain..._

-je vais au lycée a plus ! Dit Rukia en quittant l'hotel ou elle avait passé la soirée avec sa sœur et son beau frère

-tu va demander alors pour ce soir ? Demanda la femme copie conforme de Rukia

-ouais, allé je vais être en retard a+ !

-oui dépêche-toi ! A plus !

-à plus tard ! Lança Byakuya

_Au lycée_

-salut tout le monde ! Fit Rukia en rejoignant les autres

-salut ! Ça va ? Alors ta soirée ? Demanda Ichigo

-salut ! Oui explique ! Demandèrent Tatsuki et Orihime en même temps

-heu et bien, quand nous sommes arrivés à l'hôtel, nous sommes allés dans la piscine, grosses batailles d'eau, jacuzzi, il y avait un centre de de thalassothérapie donc massages, heuu resto gastro aussi...

-wouaah carrément !

-bah ouais, et vous y êtes tous invités ce soir...

-SERIEUSE ?! S'exlamèrent-ils tous en même temps

-oui

-heu ce n'est pas trop mon truc... continua Ichigo

-allez Ichigo s'il te plait !

-ok, ok !

**Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiing !**

-bon faut aller en cours... fit Tatsuki l'air blasée

-c'est quoi déjà ? Demanda Rukia

-sport

-kuso ! Je n'aime pas ce cours !

-faut voir, c'est un nouveau prof

-je n'aime vraiment pas le sport...

-ouais, et 2 heures en plus ! Rajouta Ichigo

-ne me démoralise pas à l'avance !

-bien nous allons donc faire un cours de sport, Beach volley ! Dit la nouvelle prof en arrivant

-mais on n'as pas de tenue pour la plage ! Protestèrent tout les élèves

-regarde bien la prof, Rukia, elle ne te dit rien ? Fit remarquer Tatsuki à l'attention de Rukia

-oh ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici ! Fit Rukia en remarquant

-silence tout le monde ! Voici des shorts et des tee-shirts. Prenez votre taille et allez-vous changer

-mais, Rukia, ce ne serai pas ta sœur ça ?! Continua la brune

-si.. et je me demande ce qu'elle fiche ici

-p*tain la prof te ressemble, Rukia ! Dit Keigo

-jeune et mignonne... continua Mizuiro

-c'est ma grande sœur. ET ELLE EST MARIEE !

-oh... fit-il l'air déçu

_10 min plus tard..._

-bon allé on y va les jeunes !

-hé ! Je peux te parler toi, 2 min !demanda Rukia

-oui ?

-qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ? En tant que prof de sport en plus !

-j'ai vu une annonce et j'ai été prise, c'est tout...

-c'est ça ouais... plutôt pour me surveiller d'avec Ichigo hein...

-profitez de ces deux heures de volley libres !

-OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !

-pas de bêtises non plus !

-Nan ! Nan ! Trop cool cette prof !

_Le soir venu... _

-alors vous venez tout à l'heure ? Demanda Rukia

-c'est quoi l'heure ?

-au pire, vous venez on y va maintenant !

-ok ! dirent Ichigo Tatsuki et Orihime en parfaite synchronisation

_A l'hôtel..._

-ouah c'est grand ! S'extasia Orihime

-bienvenue à vous, les Kuchiki vous attendent, je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à eux. Fit le maître d'hôtel

-merci.

-voilà c'est ici. Bonne soirée

-oh bienvenue ! Entrez donc !

-merci Mlle Hisana. Remercia Ichigo

-ouah !

-on fait quoi alors ?

-de rien Ichigo, heu eh bien, allons à la piscine ! J'ai un maillot de bain d'une grande marque française pour chacun ! Rukia m'as beaucoup parlé de vous, et je tenais à vous offrir un petit quelque chose...

-mais il ne fallait pas... fit Tatsuki

-oh c'est gentil de votre part ! Remercia orihime

-merci bien

-Hisana ! Gronda Rukia

-quoi ? Ah oui et j'ai également des vêtements, Rukia m'a aidé à estimer votre taille, et si cela est trop grand, demandez au couturier de l'hôtel d'arranger ça. Tenez !

-ouah merci beaucoup ! ooooh c'est trop joli ! Dirent-ils tous ensembles

-tu en fais trop, comme d'hab, grande sœur ...

-tes amis sont également les miens tu sais ? Souria Hisana

-bonsoir tout le monde ! Oh Ichigo, c'est moi qui l'es choisi pour toi, ça te plait ? Salua Byakuya

-oui, merci !

-vous venez les filles on va se changer ! Interpella Rukia

-oui !

-okay !

-je vais chercher le champagne. S'exclama Byakuya

-ouais ok ! Dis-moi Ichigo, Rukia m'as dit qu'elle t'avait expliqué pour l'accident, merci de l'avoir soutenue, elle en a besoin...

-oui, mais de rien, c'est normal, on se comprend.

-aller va te changer ! Dit-elle en souriant

_Quelques minutes plus tard..._

-aller les filles on y va ? Interpella-t-elle au travers de la porte. les gars nous attendent !

-ouais on arrive !

-ouais c'est super ! Ça vous va très bien !

-oh ouais ça c'est vrai ! Confirma Ichigo

-je n'aime pas trop me mettre en maillot de bain devant les autres... complexa Rukia

-mais pourquoi ? Tu es ravissante ! Confirma sa sœur

-t'inquiète pas ! Rassura Orihime

-ça te va super bien pourtant ! Continua Tatsuki

-sexy... tu es très bien ! Rougit Ichigo

-bref

_ils sautèrent tous dans la piscine _

-j'suis de retour, qui veut du champagne ? Demanda Byakuya

-moi ! crièrent-il tous en cœur

-ok mais avec modération les jeunes !

-hum il est trop bon !

-oui c'est vrai

-ça ne doit pas être donné... fit Tatsuki

-peu importe, vous êtes les invités ! Souria Hisana

-Le rêve ! Champagne dans une piscine dans un grand hôtel ! Fantasma orihime

-avec ses amies en plus ! Et la famille de Rukia ! Rigola Ichigo

-hum oui... fit Orihime en posant sa coupe de champagne. puis elle se mit à arroser Rukia

-eh ! Alors toi ! Riposta Rukia

-BATAILLE D'EAU ! cria Hisana en sortant de l'eau et sautant juste à côté de Tatsuki

-ah ! Crissa cette dernière un peu surprise

_Bataille d'eau générale, même Byakuya s'en mêle ! Tout le monde se lâchai ce soir ! _

-bande de folles ! Dit Ichigo en sautant sur Rukia et en la coulant

-t'est fou tu vas me noyer ! Rigola Rukia en enfonçant la tête d'Ichigo sous l'eau

-ils s'entendent bien ces deux-là ! Souria Hisana

-oui, limite il y a anguille sous roche... fit Byakuya

-oh nan... fit tristement Orihime. Pour se vanger elle envoya de l'eau sur Byakuya

-oh ! Fit-il surpris, il la pris et le jetta à l'autre bout de la piscine en rigolant [NDA : imagine Byakuya rigoler omg *-*]

-ah mais c'est profond ici !

-Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Rigola Hisana

-viens par ici Orihime ! Dit Tatsuki en lui sautant dessus

_Une heure de bataille d'eau incessante passa..._

-vous avez faim ? Aller on se sèche et on y va. Fit Byakuya

-yeah !

-ouah il y a du choix ! Remarqua Ichigo en regardant la carte

-c'est clair

_Le repas commença_

-c'est bien présenté

-TROP BON !

_Byakuya appuya sur la sonnette et un serveur approcha_

_-_monsieur, apportez nous une bouteille de vos meilleur vins rouges et blanc s'il vous plaît

-tout de suite M. !

-eh ça vous dit une séance massage après le dîner ? Proposa Hisana

-rien de tel pour bien digérer, et après jacuzzi ! Renchéri Rukia

-quel enthousiasme ! Rigola Hisana

-tenez voici les bouteilles de nos meilleurs vins, je vous souhaite une très bonne fin de repas !

-merci à vous.

-Hisana, j'aurai une petite question à te poser... demanda Rukia

-oui ?

-tu, enfin vous n'avez jamais envisagé d'avoir des enfants ?

-si, bien sûr mais rien ne presse, nous n'avons que 22 ans tu sais

-nous avons toute la vie devant nous. Continua Byakuya en souriant

-oui c'est vrai, vous avez raison

-et pour toi, c'est pour quand le mariage avec Ichigo?

-PARDON ? fit Rukia en recrachant ce qu'elle buvai

-je rigole !

-nous ne sommes même pas ensembles ! T'est folle toi !

_Orihime baissa la tête _

-Orihime ? S'inquiéta Tatsuki

-R-Rien rien !

-oh c'est bon je rigole ! Allons au spa ! Continua Hisana qui avait continué de taquiner Rukia

-ouais !

_Par groupes de deux dans chaque salles : Ichigo/Rukia massages, Hisana/Byakuya jacuzzi et Tatsuki/Orihime hammam._

Salle de massages :

-ne fais pas attention à ce qu'a dit ma sœur, c'est juste pour nous taquiner.

-t'inquiète je sais

-elle abuse quand même

-un peu

-Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

Salle de hammam :

-ce qu'a dit Hisana a l'air de t'avoir légèrement attristé

-mais non !

-je te connais par cœur ! C'est quoi le problème alors ?

-ils sont très proches, Ichigo et Rukia...

-tu ressens quelque chose pour lui ?

- ...

-depuis quand ?

-ce n'est que de la jalousie ! Rukia vaut bien mieux que moi, elle est plus belle, elle est très gentille et remonte le moral d'Ichigo...

-mais non ne dis pas ça...

-je n'y peux rien moi

-allé tu peux tout me dire à moi.

-ok...

Au jacuzzi :

-quelle belle soirée ! Dit Hisana en s'étirant

-c'est vrai, ils sont si gentils ! Rukia a de la chance de les avoir pour amis

-oui, depuis la mort de Kaien, elle s'était complètement refermée sur elle-même

-ce fut une épreuve terrible, elle a beaucoup souffert et énormément pleuré

-oui... mais tu ne trouves pas qu'il lui ressemble ? Ce jeune homme lui ressemble beaucoup, c'est peut-être la raison pour laquelle elle s'est rapprochée de lui

-va savoir...

_Tout le monde échangea de salle et d'activité deux fois. Lorsque tout fut fini, il était déjà 23h45_

Dans le salon :

-ah ça détend ! S'étira Rukia

-ouais mais je suis crevée ! Fit orihime

-je crois que je vais rentrer moi... dit Ichigo en se relevant

-hors de question ! Vous restez tous ici pour la nuit !

-ok !

_Ils passèrent la fin de la soirée à discuter et à rigoler_

A suivre... )

**voilaaaaaa ! Alors qu'en pensez vous ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! S'il vous plaît laissez moi un avis ça m'aide beaucoup et ça aide à s'améliorer ^^'**

**mdrr en tout cas Byakuya qui se lâche *-* j'ai fait exprès de le faire comme ça ! **

**Ça à été dur à faire comme chapitre j'ai eu des absences dès que je me déconcentrai j'avais des vertiges, trop relouuu ! Pour le prochain chapitre je crois que je vais devoir en fusionner deux car ils sont court, et sinon au niveau de la taille du chapitre **

**Merci à PHANTOM CLAIRE pour ses reviews ! Et je vous conseille d'aller la lire ;) **

**Je sais pas quand je publierai la suite mais ça sera rapide normalement ! Bisous à toutes et à tous vous êtes nombreux ! love youu ! **

**Rukiia~ **

**réponse à la review anonyme : **

**oui c'était court désolée :( la ça va être beaucoup mieux normalement) ! Mais jsuis contente que tu aime quand même !**

**Bisous j'attends ton avis ^^ !**


	5. le départ et une soirée agitée

Kikou :D Olala c'est très court même avec deux chapitres fusionnés je ne peux pas faire mieux… heureusement que le suivant est loooooooooooong !

désolée je suis punie de pc donc voilà la cause de ce retard :( ceci dit je ne sais pas du tout quand je pourrai donner la suite ! Heureusement que je l avais corrigé en avance ! Encore désolée !

J'ai laissé les délimitations de chapitres mais je ne le ferai plus à l'avenir promis ! Enfin c'est surtout que les prochains seront à couper car trop long donc ça sera dur à faire vu le texte et l'enchaînement des événements

mais sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

**Chapitre 5 : le départ.**

_Les deux semaines s'écoulèrent ... Et le départ pour le voyage scolaire était imminent._

-je vous souhaite un bon voyage, nous aussi allons rentrer en France. Dit gentilment Hisana

-bon voyage à tous et au revoir. Fit Byakuya

-oui merci, a vous aussi ! Répondit Rukia

-au revoir Byakuya-sama et Hisana-san !

-aller c'est parti ! Dit la prof

_Une fois dans l'avion... Rukia était avec Ichigo et Chad, Orihime était avec Tatsuki et Uryu, Mizuiro avec Keigo et Chizuru et j'en passe._

-ouah c'est joli ! S'extasia Rukia en regardant à travers le hublot

-profite bien, après on verra que des nuages ! Rigola Ichigo

-alors les enfants pas trop mal aux oreilles ?! Fit la prof, agaçante comme toujours

-non Mme ! Quelle relou celle-là !

-hé Kuchiki-san tu veux des dragées ? Chocolat ou fourrées aux amandes ? Demanda Keigo

-ouais, choco' steupl

-et moi ? Demanda ichigo

attrapez ! Dit Keigo en leur lançant un paquet

-merci ! ~

_Le trajet en avion dura 14 heures, certains dormaient, d'autres parlaient et rigolaient, jouais aux cartes... [NDA : même si je penses que ça doit être plus long XD]_

-nous allons atterrir d'ici 10 minutes, merci d'attacher vos ceintures de sécurité.

-OUAIIS ! ENFIN !

-aller Rukia réveille-toi... Dit Ichigo en la secouant legèrement

-hu ? Dit-elle en baillant. salut Ichigo ça va ?

-bien et toi ? On est presque arrivés, j'ai dû attacher ta ceinture x)

-ouais, j'suis crevée

_Une fois que l'avion avait atterri, tous se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur de l'aéroport après avoir récupérer toute leur valises._

_-_Bon alors les enfants, régler vos montres et vos portable y'as un gros décalage de 7heures

-7 heures de décalage !?

-hé oui, galère à s'habituer, enfin au début... dit Rukia

-allé, on va à l'hôtel maintenant. Suivez-moi.

-comment ça se passe pour les chambres Mme ? Demandèrent certains élèves

-2 chambres, une pour les garçons, une pour les filles. Et une pour moi seule

-Bah tranquille vous...

_Une heure après, à l'hôtel..._

oui je fusionne les deux mais j'ai pas tout enchaîné ;)

**Chapitre 6 : nuit très mouvementée ! **

Chambre des gars :

-je dors moi, bonne nuits les mecs. Salua Ichigo

-oh petite nature ! Déjà fatigué ?! Rigola Keigo en tombant de sommeil

-tu dis ça, t'est le premier à t'endormir... Bonne nuit je dors aussi les mecs. Fit Mizuiro

-ok bonne nuit. Répondit Uryu

-de même. Répondit brièvement Chad

-merci vous aussi

Chambre des filles : _une bataille de polochon faisait rage et ne semblai pas vouloir s'arrêter. Le bruit était insoutenable pour ces pauvres garçons qui voulaient absolument dormir._

Chambre des mecs :

-OH LES FILLES VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER OUI !

Chambre des filles :

-ce qu'ils sont terre à terre ceux-là ! dit Orihime d'un ton ironique

-ouais j'avoue. Fit Rukia l'air blasée

-et si on faisait encore plus de bruit pour les embêter ? Proposa Tatsuki d'un sourire malicieux

-Toujours aussi sadique Tatsuki ! Mais ma petite Orihime à moi n'est pas comme ça, elle... fit Chizuru en se rapprochant de la pauvre Orihime. OUCH ! Cria-t-elle en se prenant un PUNCH de Tatsuki

-sa t'apprendra !

oulala ! Un point pour Tatsuki ! Cria Rukia en tapant contre le mur

Chambre des gars :

-elles veulent la guerre ? Elles l'auront ! Rigola Keigo

_Ichigo se lèva et jetta son coussin sur Uryu qui dormait profondément_

_-_AH ! AH ! AH !

-KUROSAKI ! s'énerva ce dernier un veine apparente sur le front

-ouais bataille ! Cria Mizuiro

-ouhou ! Allons voir les filles et faire une méga bataille ! Rigola Keigo [_je me demande ou ils puisent toute cette énergie après une journée harassante d'avion + le décalage horaire ! Oo'']_

-moi je reste ici. Fit Chad

-oh t'exagère ! Fit Ichigo d'un air blasé

_Sur la pointe des pieds ils se dirigèrent dans la chambre des filles une fois celles-ci couchée. [__Bah oui faut bien une vengeance]_

-TAIHO ! Cria keigo

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH les gars viennent se venger du bordel qu'on a foutu !

-hé ! Crissa Orihime qui a faillit de prendre le coup, et lui en donna un ce qui l'assomma

-A L'ATTAQUE ! Cria Rukia en sautant sur Ichigo

-mais enfaîte elles ne dormaient pas ! ZUT! Râla Keigo

-AH! AH! AH! Du haut de ton mètre 44 tu crois vraiment pouvoir me... AIE ! Dit Ichigo qui finalement se prit un coup

-tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la petite du haut de son mètre 44 ? dit-elle en montant sur le lit et lui tapotant la tête

-oui ! bien joué Rukia ! Félicita Tatsuki qui riposta le coup de Mizuiro

-Aie! Aie ! moins fort ! c'est juste pour s'amuser !

-Uryu ? Appela Orihime

-hein ? Dit-il en se retournant

-derrière toi !

-quoi ? AIE ! se prennant un coup par Rukia

-MOUAHAHAHAH

-ahahahah!

-yeah tape la, Orihime!

-yep'

-garce!

-alors la! Rukia viens par la! Dit Ichigo en lui courant après

-aaaaah au secours ! Un homme en furie m'attaque ! Dit elle en explosant de rire

-c'est toi la femme en furie qui crie et empêche les autres de dormir !

-beuuh ! tu m'attraperas pas ! Répliqua Rukia en tirant la langue

-ah ouais !?

-ça se fais pas tu cour trop vite !

-mauvaise joueuse

-CE N'EST PAS BIENTOT FINI CE BORDEL ! TOUS DANS VOS CHAMBRE MAINTENANT ! IL EST 2HEURES DU MATIN ! Bonne nuit les enfants. Dit la prof en ayant ouvert violement la porte, ce qui assomme Keigo puis repartit juste après

-oui Mme...

A suivre... )

**Ahaha c'est un pur délire ce chapitre :') j'espère que vous avez aimé !**

**Merci pour les reviews, réponse à l'anonyme : **

**Tony : jsuis vraiment contente que ça te plaise ;) et encore désolée pour irrégularité de longueur de textes ^^' **


	6. rencontre avec une vieille connaissance

**Coucou ! /!\ Je viens de récupérer mon ordi donc désolée de ne pas avoir pu le faire avant –' voilà ! Et je me suis fait opperée le 24 décembre du coup je suis crevée :x !**

**Ce chapitre est un peu plus long :) je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et de bonnes fêtes ! **

**Chapitre 7: rencontre avec une vieille connaissance ! **

_Le lendemain, après une nuit très mouvementée, tout le monde peina à se lever. Petit dej' 7h30 _

-bon aujourd'hui nous partons visiter la ville à 9h, nous pique niquerons ensuite de midi jusqu'à 14h, vous aurez ainsi du temps libre. Et de 14h05 à 17h nous irons au musée de la ville. S'exclama la prof

-ooooh non ! Pitié... pas un musée !

-et si ! Dit-elle d'un sourire diabolique. bon une fois que vous aurez fini de manger, filez-vous préparer.

-ouais ok. Pffffff fait chier !

_Une demi-heure plus tard..._

Chambre des filles :

-les musées sa craint ! Grogna la petite brune

-oh ça va, moi ça ne me dérange pas ! Continua orihime

-c'est nul ! Regarder des tableaux et des sculptures... c'est carrément barbant ! Se plaignit Tatsuki

-c'est clair ! Soupira Rukia

-c'était comique hier soir XD

-oh ça c'est clair ! On s'est bien amusées !

-juste la prof qui a tout gâché

-ouais ! Et, MORTE DE RIRE Keigo qui s'est pris la porte en plein dans la figure ! Dit Rukia en explosant de rire

-AHAHAHAHAH !

-à qui le tour pour la douche ? Demanda Chizuru

-j'y vais ! Dit Rukia

Chambre des gars :

-ATCHOUM ! Je suis sûr que quelqu'un a dit quelque chose sur moi ! Se plaignit Keigo

-peut-être les filles, remarque, c'était plutôt drôle quand tu t'es pris la porte dans la face ! Rigola Ichigo

-mais défend moi Mizu !

-non je suis assez d'accord avec lui ahahahah !

-ce n'est pas sympas ! Bon moi je go à la douche si c'est comme ça !

-AHAHAHAHAHAH !

-c'est ça moquez-vous de moi !

-oh ça va hein ce n'est pas méchant !

_Plus tard... _

_Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure qu'ils visitaient la ville quand soudain..._

-RUKIAAAAAAAAAAA !

-hein ? Mais je connais cette voix... dit la concernée en se retournant. oh !

- Comment vas-tu ?!dit l'homme en s'approchant du groupe et serrant Rukia contre elle

-c'est qui ?!

_Près de Rukia, un homme assez grand, les yeux foncés, les cheveux longs de couleur rouge, retenus en queue de cheval et il était tatoué_

- tu m'as manqué, Renji !

-toi aussi ! Ça faisait bien 6 mois ?!

-oui à peu près ! Heureusement qu'internet existe !

-quelles sont toute ces personnes ?

_Rukia lui raconta toute l'histoire_

- et voilà qui sont ces gens et pourquoi je suis ici.

-oh je vois !

-une connaissance à toi ? Demanda Ichigo

-oui c'est un ami d'enfance ! Dit-elle à voix haute avant de chuchoter, c'est lui qui m'as soutenue après ce jour funeste avec Kaien...

-oh je vois ! Merci pour ça, Renji ^^

-de rien, c'est normal ! Et toi ton nom c'est quoi ?

-je m'appelle Ichigo Kurosaki

-enchanté moi c'est Renji Abarai

-de même tien ce n'est pas français comme nom ça, même si j'ai remarqué que tu parlait Japonais..

-c'est normal, tout comme Rukia et vous tous, je viens du Japon

-oh tu veux rester avec le groupe ? Tu peux hein demanda la prof

-je ne vais pas m'incruster quand même !

-bah si ! Tu ne dérange pas alors viens ! Insista Rukia

-il est mignon... remarqua Tatsuki

-oooooooh Tatsuki ! c'est trop mignon t'as le coup de foudre ! S'extasia Orihime

-eh ! Ce n'est pas parce que je dis qu'il est mignon que je craque forcément pour lui !

-ahahahah !

-tss

-bon je reste alors, ça te vas Rukii ?

-yeah ça me va! Alors quoi de beau ?

-j'ai eu mon diplôme...

-oh super ! ~

-diplôme de ? Demanda Ichigo

-mon bac S

-oula tu gère ! Ça ne devait pas être facile

-ça dépend des trucs

_L'heure du déjeuner arriva :_

-qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toi au faite ? Et comment savais tu que j'étais ici ?

-Hisana me l'a dit x) et je du coup, je suis venu te voir ^^

-oh c'est trop mignon il vient voir sa chérie ! Rigola Orihime

-PAS DU TOUT ! S'exclamèrent les deux concernés

- je la verrai plutôt avec Ichigo... souria Tatsuki

- mais... surement pas ! NON ! Tu ne l'aimais pas à un moment toi ?

-oh ! Chut tais-toi ! Ce n'est pas plutôt toi qui en pince pour lui !

-hum ? Se demanda Ichigo en les dévisageant

-elle n'est vraiment pas discrète quand elle parle cette fille hein ? Rigola renji

-ouais ! on se connaît depuis nos 4ans et je ne l'avais même pas remarqué, ce qu'elle ressentai

-gros-pas-doué ! Tu n'y connais décidément rien aux femmes ! Fit Rukia d'un ton moqueur

-AHAHAHAHAH ! Se moqua Renji

-tu n'es pas mieux toi ! Retorqua Rukia

- et vlan dans sa face... AHAHAHA ! Rigola Ichigo

-ahahahah !

-tu viens avec nous visiter le musée central de Montpellier ? Demanda Rukia

-oh t'es sérieuse la !? Ils vous font vraiment visiter ce genre de chose ? Je vous plain ..

-tu changes bien vite de conversation toi ! Souria Ichigo

-bah quoi ?! AHAHAHAHAH !

-chut Tatsuki tu dit n'importe quoi !fit Orihime l'air gênée

t'en es encore la toi ?! Fit Tatsuki, choquée

-heuuuu...

-vous dites quoi de beau les filles ? S'incrusta Keigo

-Rien, dégage de la ! Firent Tatsuki et Orihime en le dégageant s'un coup de poing synchro

-waaaaaaaaaaaa pourquoi tant de haine, snif !

-mais quel c** celui-là ! Fit Ichigo

-clair ! Continua Renji

-oui ! Rigola Rukia

-aller c'est parti pour le musée ! S'extasia la prof

-oh naaaaaaaaaaaaaan... !

_La visite paraissais longue et était très ennuyeuse mais était, ENFIN finie !_

-bon moi je rentre à Marseille au revoir tout le monde !

- à plush' et merci pour Rukia ! fit Ichigo

-au revoir !

-de rien :) c'est normal !

_Cela mérite une petite explication, retournons a l'heure du déjeuner..._

FLASH BACK :

-viens j'ai à te parler, Ichigo.

-oui ?

-Rukia m'as dit qu'elle t'avait expliqué pour l'accident d'il y 3ans...

-en effet, pourquoi ?

- enfaite, Kaien, Rukia et moi étions les meilleurs amis du monde... moi et lui nous nous connaissions depuis la maternelle, et nous avions croisé Rukia, au parc 1 mois après son arrivée et nous nous étions rapidement rapprochés. Tous les jours nous nous retrouvions dans ce fameux parc, elle et Kaien étaient devenus particulièrement proche... après 6ans d'amitié si forte, elle a proposé un voyage en corse... et tu sais ce qu'il s'est ensuite passé... moi je n'ai pas pu y aller, je m'en voulais tellement ! Le jour du crash de l'avion, j'étais dans la ville voisine et j'ai accouru sur les lieux. J'avais si peur pour eux ! Je les ai finalement retrouvés parmi tous ces gens, ces cadavres, les débris... Kaien nous a fait ses adieux et nous a quittés en me demandant de prendre soin d'elle, qui était en pleurs, elle était effondrée... elle culpabilisait tellement ! Elle se sentait coupable, mais ce n'est pas sa faute... Kaien mourut dans ses bras, je me sentais tellement impuissant, les ambulances arrivées ont déclaré 105 blessés, dont 90 grièvement. 70 morts dont Kaien, notre ami... meilleur ami...

-... oh je suis vraiment désolé pour ça... je ne pansai pas que vos liens étaient si fort... merci de l'avoir aidée

-ce fut si difficile... nous aurions pu donner notre vie pour le sauver mais impossible... ce sentiment d'impuissance... c'est si difficile à supporter...

-je te comprends totalement... j'ai vécu ça avec ma mère... dit Ichigo en lui racontant toute l'histoire

- je vois... cela n'as vraiment pas dut être simple... Moi mes parents sont morts depuis 2 ans et c'est Rukia à son tour qui m'a soutenu. Ça fait bizarre d'ailleurs d'inverser les rôles de la sorte

-tous les 2 ?! Oh...

-oui dans un carambolage sur l'autoroute...

-toutes mes condoléances

-toi aussi pour ta mère

-ouais merci

-BON VOUS VENEZ LES GARS ? ON DOIT REPARTIR ! Avait prévenu Rukia

-ouais !

Fin flash-back.

A suivre... )

**j'espère que ça vous à plut :D **

**laissez moi vos avis et vos impressions lors d'une review, svp :'( ça m'encouragerai encore plus, ça motive vraiment beaucoup.. **

**A bientôt pour le chapitre suivant ! **

**Tony : oui c'est du pur bordel xD ils se sont lâchés hein ^^ ravie que ça te rappelle des souvenirs ! Bisous et j espere que ce chapitre t'aura plut ! **


	7. Centre aquatique-bonne nouvelle

Coucou ! Voici ce noveau chapitre ! J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier..

Bonne lecture ! :3

**Chapitre 8 : journée aquatique, plage et centre ! – Bonne nouvelle !**

_3 jours plus tard, 8h35 : _

-hé Mme c'est vrai qu'on va à la plage aujourd'hui ? Demanda Tatsuki

-ouais, baignade dans la mer méditerranée !

-YEAH !

-ce matin nous irons dans un centre aquatique dans une autre ville.

-et on y fera quoi ? Demanda Keigo

-assister à un spectacle de dauphins et orques. Après nous irons nager avec eux si nous en avons la permission bien sûr !

-cool !

-mais ce n'est pas dangereux ça les orques ? Fit Ichigo

-Si, si ! Seuls ceux qui sont prêt à mourir ou qui n'en ont pas peur, le ferons ! Dit-elle d'un sourire sadique

-MME !

- je rigole !

-c'est un cas cette prof..

-tout à fait d'accord ! Rigola Rukia

_Un peu plus tard, après 2 heures de route en bus, au centre aquatique, en plein spectacle..._

-c'est joli ! S'exclama Orihime

-Sugoi !

-Bah quoi vous n'en avez vraiment jamais vu de votre vie ? Demanda Rukia

-à part dans les reportages, non... confia Ichigo

-Rukia ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu en vois ? S'exclama Orihime dans étoiles dans les yeux

-non j'ai déjà nagé avec eux de nombreuses fois, ce centre appartient à mon grand frère...

-OUAH trop de chance !

-il s'enmerde pas ton frère

-j'y peux rien moi !

-d'ailleurs comment vont-ils, lui et ta sœur ? Demanda Orihime

-je ne sais pas, je ferai une cam avec eux ce soir

-oh ouais ! souria Tatsuki

-comme ça je pourrais être tranquille avec Orihime... fit Chizuru , un air pervers sur le visage

-OH ARETTE TOI T'EST CHIANTE! ! Cria Tatsuki en l'assommant

-oooooooh adieu monde cruel !

-tien ? Rukia tu fais quoi ? Demanda Ichigo en regardant Rukia

-r-rien !

-Oh elle a dessiné un petit lapin !

-montre ! Rigola Ichigo en lui prenant le dessin

-Oh mais c'est chou !

-hé ! Regarde pas toi d'abord ! Rend-le !

-AHAHAHAH !

-bon venez les jeun's !

-ouais

_Dans le bassin des dauphins, _

-bon aller, on se sépare en deux groupes, 1) Rukia Ichigo Orihime Uryu 2) Chad Tatsuki Chizuru Keigo Mizuiro.

_Groupe 1 :_

-pauvre Tatsuki, elle est entourée de 2 gros k-sos de la vie ! Fit Ichigo

-ouais, Keigo et Chizuru. La pauvre ! Soupira Rukia

- ALLE TATSUKI COURAGE ! encouragea Orihime

_Groupe 2 :_

-oui... courage, je vais en avoir besoin, avec ces abrutis total la ! MERCI ORIHIME !

-alléééééééééééé petit, petit viens voir papa ! Dit Keigo comme un gamin

-ça ne sert à rien de gesticuler comme ça. Rabaissa Chad

-cela ne m'étonne pas de votre part, Asano.

-hé ! Pourquoi tu me vouvoie comme si l'on ne se connaissait pas ! Why me ! Pourquoi tant de haine !

-pourquoi ne suis-je pas avec Orihime ?! Quel monde cruel ! se plaignit Chizuru

-quelle bande d'idiots ! Ragea Tatsuki

_Groupe 1 :_

-alors il faut vous placer ainsi et ils viendront vous voir et vous emporter avec eux pour nager. Je vais voir l'autre groupe. Expliqua le moniteur

-oui !

-vous verrez c'est super doux et gentil ! Souria Rukia

-regardez il y en a qui arrive !

-ouah ! Fit Orihime, émerveillée

-accrochez-vous !

_Tous réussirent avec succès et apprécièrent fortement ce moment tranquillou avec ces mammifères marins exceptionnels. _

_Une fois à la plage, après encore les 2heure de route du retour..._

-vous voilà de retour dans l'eau les gens !

-c-c-c'est trop magnifique ! S'extasia Keigo

-aller Rukia, Tatsuki, Orihime, on va à l'eau ! cria Ichigo

-j'arrive !

-allé on fait la course ! Dit Ichigo en démarrant à fond

-tu court beaucoup trop vite ! Fit Tatsuki complètement essoufflée

-c'est de la triche on n'était même pas prêtes ! Dirent Rukia et Orihime synchro

-Oh l'eau est super chaude, pour une mer... remarqua Tatsuki un peu surprise

-j'avoue ! S'exclama Ichigo

-hé Ichigo ! Appela Orihime en commençant à l'arroser

-oula ça va dégénérer la.. pensa Tatsuki avec un grand sourire

-mais !

-bataille d'eau ! Cria Rukia

-attendez-moi ! Dit Uryu en arrivant , il porta Orihime et sauta dans une grande vague avec elle dans les bras

-AHAHAHAHAH !

-ils sont trop mignon ensemble ces deux-là ! Dit Ichigo avec un sourire pervers

-oui c'est vrai ! Remarqua Rukia

-ON A ENTENDU !

-oups

-bah c'est vrai !

-et bah vous deux vous pouvez parler ! C'est pareil, quel beau couple ! Riposta Uryu d'un air très sérieux

- ...

-ahah ! C'est vrai que... OUAH DEUX COUPLES PARFAIT !

-c'est ça, c'est ça... Et toi avec Renji ! Rigola Rukia

-m-mais ! Non ! Je le connais à peine...

-oui ! C'est le coup de foudre ! C'est beau l'amour !

-moi... et Rukia... ?

-parfaitement. Mais ... moi et Orihime ?

_Les deux garçon se retournèrent pour faire face aux jeunes filles et se mirent à rougir_

-OH ILS ROUGISSENT C'EST TROP CHOU ! Rougit Tatsuki

-roh ça va toi ! Ragea Ichigo

-moi ? Rougir ? Sûrement pas ! Fit Uryu en détournent la tête

-et ce n'est pas la peine de crier !

-uh ?

-c si meuuuugnon !

-et en plus elle se moque non mais j'hallucine! Dit Uryu en rougissant encore plus

-espèce de... dit Ichigo la phrase coupée par Rukia qui le poussa et il atterrit à plat ventre dans l'eau mélangé au sable

-AHAHAHAHAHAH ! Trop le swag avec les algues sur la tête! Ahahahah !

-viens la, toi ! Rigola Ichigo qui la soulève et la jette dans une grande vague

-tu abuse de ton statut et de ta force d'homme pour embêter les autre ! Fit Rukia sur un ton de moquerie

-les garçons taquinent souvent les filles qu'ils aiment ! C'est tellement chou ! Taquina Tatsuki

_Keigo bronze sur la plage Mizuiro est partit draguer les filles Chizuru observe les filles et les drague la Prof drague le maitre-nageur..._

-gars contre les filles ! Bataille d'eau ! Crièrent ensembles Ichigo et Uryu

-ouais ! Vous allez prendre la raclée de votre vie !

_Des heures et des heures passèrent, les filles gagnèrent la bataille d'eau, Keigo s'est pris des coups de soleil, Mizuiro à décrocher 3 numéros de téléphone a de très jolies filles, Chizuru a trouvé une copine et la prof a échoué dans sa tentative de drague du maitre-nageur._

_Hôtel, 20h12 :_

Chambre des filles :

-bon je mets la cam ? Souria Rukia

-ouais

-vas-y !

_Chizuru elle, est au tel avec sa « copine »_

- ah ça va ils sont co. Saluuut Byakuya !

-salut ! Ah tes amies sont la a ce que je vois ! Bonjour à vous ! Dit Byakuya

-bonjour Byakuya-sama !

-et Ichigo ?

-il est dans la chambre des gars. Dit Rukia en souriant

-pourrais-tu le saluer pour moi s'il te plait ?

-Att' je vais le chercher !

-alors comment allez-vous, Byakuya sama ? Demanda Orihime

-bien et vous ?

-oui !

-on m'a fait appeler ? Oh salut Byakuya !

-voilà, Nii-sama ! Au faite elle est la Hisana ?

-elle va bientôt arriver, elle est à la douche

-ah okay ! Et sinon elle va bien ?

-bof, elle ne se sentait pas très bien aujourd'hui.

-ah ? Elle a quoi ?

-des vomissements, maux de têtes, vertiges...

-la pauvre...

-hum... je vois.

-Voilà c'est bon ! ah salut Rukia, Ichigo ! Salut Hisana en arrivant

-'lut !

-salut, alors ce n'est pas trop la forme, il paraît ? S'inquiéta Rukia

-mouais mais la ça va mieux, c'est surtout le matin

-et depuis quand ça dure ? Je suis fils de médecin je peux peut-être t'aider

-heuuu depuis hier

-tu n'es pas allée chez le médecin, ou à l'hôpital ? Tu devrais

-hé, hé... Moi je crois savoir ce qu'il t'arrive.. fit Rukia un air énigmatique

-je pense aussi... Byakuya ?

-oui c'est possible...

oh je crois savoir aussi !

-ah ! Ah ! Oui

-mais ce n'est pas possible ça, de tourner autour du pot aussi longtemps ! Je comprends rien

-et tu es fils de médecin, hein ?

-oh bah c'est bon

-et puis ce n'est même pas sûr en plus.

-la pharmacie au coin de la rue est ouverte, on y va ?

-oui, bon on revient taleur a plus !

_Une fois la cam coupée... _

-Bon bah vous m'appellerez quand ils seront de retour, je fonce sous la douche moi. Fit Ichigo

-okay, bonne douche

-mci'

-de rien

_Environ 15 minutes plus tard..._

-ah Rukia l'ordi sonne je pense que c'est Hisana !

- oué j'arrive tu peux décrocher s'il te plait ?

- t'inquiète ! Fit Orihime en acceptant la demande de cam

-ah rebonsoir

-Rukia va arriver elle se coiffe les cheveux

-ah oui ses chers cheveux... okay bah y en a pour 3 plombs alors

-alors pour dame Hisana ?! Demanda Orihime

-faut attendre encore un peu

-quel résultat espère tu ? Fit Tatsuki l'air curieux

-positif !

-voilà ! Désolée du retard !

-'est bon tes cheveux sont biens mis ? Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Se moqua gentiment Byakuya

-oh c'est bon toi tu peux te moquer ! T'es pire même !

-ahahahah !

-c'est bon le temps est écoulé le résultat va tomber... annonça Hisana

-alors ? Alors ?! S'enquit Rukia

-Ichigo n'es pas là ?

-ah mais t'y tien a Ichigo ou quoi

-pas du tout je fais ça pour toi ! Dit-elle en faisant sa boille d'ange innocent

-alala toi alors j'te jure ! « toujours à raconter n'importe quoi celle-là » ! dit elle en se levant et allant chercher Ichigo

-alors ? Tu peux au moins me le dire à moi ! Demanda discrètement Byakuya

-je ne sais pas je n'ai pas regardé. Aucune triche

-et toi tu espères quel résultat ? Demanda Tatsuki

-voilà !

-ALORS ?! Demandèrent ils tous

Hisana souria et montre a tout le monde le mot inscrit sur le test est: **enceinte**

-super ma chérie c'est génial ! Fit Byakuya en lui faisant un énorme câlin

-oui !

-je suis si heureuse pour toi ! s'exclama Rukia

-c'est trop génial !

-ouais j'suis contente pour vous

-félicitations :)

-à ton tour maintenant petite sœur !

-Q-QUOIIIIIII ! Ça ne va pas toi ! Je suis célibataire ça se peut absolument pas, baka !

-oh mais quand tu trouveras le bon ! Dit elle en jetant un regard discret vers Ichigo

-Hisana ! Je vois vrmt pas ou tu veux en venir ! Dit elle en rougissant

-t'est trow choute à rougir comme ça HU-HU~ se moqua gentiment Tatsuki

- hu? Hé ! C'est quoi ce regard Byakuya !

-hum rien !

A suivre... )

**Voili voilouuu ! 9 pages word cette fois ça va ^^ **

**à bientôt pour la suite je vous nems tous 3**

**pour les reviews merci beaucoup ! J'espère que vous continuerez de me suivre **

**Guest : je suis ravie que ça te plaise et que tu ai laissé une review, merci beaucoup ! :D j'espère que ce chapitre ci t'as tout aussi plut ! À la prochaine !**

**Tony : Ouais déprime pas beaucoup ça va :3 ! Voila j'espère que lui aussi t'as plut 8D !**


	8. Fin du voyage

Kikou tout le monde *-* me voici pour le nouveau chapitre, et ce, dans les temps !

_**/!\ J'aurai des trucs à dire à la fin du chapitre alors ne l'oubliez pas ;)**_

c'est un petit chapitre tout doux de 9 pages (hors blabla d'auteurs xD donc ça fera un peu plus) ou le rapprochement commence vraiment! Et c'est la fin du voyage ! Je met Tatsuki souvent car je l'adore et je la trouve trop peu présente dans les fanfictions ;) et qu'elle vaut le coup de la mettre en personnage principal !

Couples à venir d'ici deux chapitres alors tenez-vous prêts 8D J'en dit pas plus ! Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 9 : Suite et fin du voyage.**

_Il ne reste plus qu'une seule journée de voyage et personne n'est pressé de rentrer chez eux... 14h :_

-Rukia !

-oh Ichigo. Oui ? Je t'écoute.

-regarde il y a une boutique de souvenirs là-bas, tu viens avec moi ?

-j'arrive !

-ils sont de plus en plus proche ces deux-là ! Fit remarquer Orihime

-Oui c'est vrai, de même pour toi et Uryu ! Rétorqua Tatsuki

-n'importe quoi toi !

-mais c'est vrai pourtant Inoue. Affirma Chad

-tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Pitié...

-bah quoi, vous êtes tout le temps ensembles, vous rigolez et tout ! Ricana sa meilleure amie

-bah ça prouve rien du tout, toi à chaque fois que Renji viens voir Rukia, tu fais pareil alors hein ! Dit-elle un sourire narquois sur les lèvres

-j'avoue. Dit Chad

-tu vois même Chad le dit

-j'te ferais dire qu'il a dit la même chose pour toi et Uryu

-hein ? J'ai cru entendre mon nom... Fit Uryu en s'approchant du groupe

-nan mais c'est eux ils font rien que de de m'embêter !

-c'est sûrement de l'humour t'inquiète

-nous disions simplement que toi et elle vous étiez drôlement rapprochés ces derniers temps ! Rigola Tatsuki

-mais moi je parlais de Rukia et Ichigo !

-J'approuve pour eux, mais, moi et Orihime ?

-oui parfaitement !

-ne dit pas de conneries toi ! C'est juste une bonne amie et...

-oui voilà !

_Pendant ce temps..._

-M. C'est combien ça ? Demanda Ichigo qui regardai les bijoux et en avait remarqué d'assez jolis

-23 euros

-pour un bracelet ?!

-vous n'êtes vraiment pas d'ici à ce que je vois, accent japonais !

-heu oui... balbutia Ichigo n'ayant pas compris la totalité de la phrase

-hey Ichi regarde !

Ichigo se retourna et la vis avec une perruque sur la tête

- AHAHAHAHAH ! Rukia la tête que ça te fais !

-oui je sais ahahah ! Dit-elle en l'enlevant

-alors jeunes gens avez-vous fait votre choix ?

-oui !

_A la sortie du mag' ..._

-alors tu as acheté quoi ? Demanda Rukia l'air curieuse

-heu ça ! Lui dit il en lui montrant diverses choses pour ses sœurs, son père ou encore pour lui. d'ailleurs... Tien c'est pour toi ! Continua Ichigo qui lui tendit une peluche lapin, puis le superbe bracelet qu'il avait remarqué avec le collier et les boucles d'oreilles assortis

-ouah ! Oh c'est trop gentil Ichi il ne fallait pas !

-je te les mets ?

-je veux bien merci … rougit-elle

Ichigo souleva les cheveux de Rukia pour lui mettre le collier et les boucles d'oreilles puis elle souris.

voilà, le bracelet maintenant, dit-il en voyant Rukia rougir et fait de même légèrement

-ah vous étiez la ! Interrompit Orihime

-oui ! Dit Rukia qui se retourna vers Ichigo et qui lui fais un bisou sur la joue. merci Ichi ! Tiens ! Lui dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres en lui tendant une belle montre

-t'abuse Rukia

-ben quoi ! allez prend

-merci... remercia t il en lui rendant un baiser sur la joue

-hanw vous êtes trop chou ! Souria Orihime

-on a tout vu depuis là-bas ! Vous êtes trop mignon tous les deux ! Rigola Tatsuki

-chut ! N'importe quoi !

-Orihime, tu sais toi et Uryu vous êtes très proche et je ne vous dit rien !

-voilà pourquoi je ne dis rien sur eux... fit Uryu l'air embarrassé

-bref.

-bon et si on allait dans ce mag' les filles ? Demanda Rukia qui pointe du doigt un magasin de lingerie

-bonne idée ! Sa tombe bien j'ai bien besoin d'en racheter ! Rigola Orihime

-de même, aller on y va, à plus tard les garçons !

-heu ok a plus...

_Dans le magasin :_

-ouah il est super mignon celui-là !

-tu choisis des beaux trucs pour plaire à Ichigo ?

-tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi toi, j'ai quand même le droit hein

-heu est-ce-que ça va la ? Interrompit Tatsuki en sortant la tête de la cabine d'essayage

-ouais nikel, bonne taille et la couleur te va bien en plus ! Souria Rukia

-j'avoue que... Pour une fois

-essaie ça ! Rigola Orihime qui lui tend un assortiment rose très joli et surtout très sexy

-oh mais ça va pas toi ! En plus du rose !

-fais toi belle pour quand tu reverras Renji ! les sous vêtement c'est quand même important hein tu sais ! Nargua Rukia

-Q-Quoiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Mais t'est folle toi, et pourquoi pour Renji en particulier d'abord ! Ragea Tatsuki qui ferma brusquemet la cabine pour tout de même essayer

_Un peu plus loin à l'extérieur..._

-elles en mettent un temps ! Pas des filles pour rien hein... Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de fringues ! Râla Ichigo

-c'est clair. J'ai envie d'y jeter un œil c'est plus fort que moi... Rougit Uryu

-je ne te croyais vraiment pas comme ça toi !

-c'est humain, aller, avoue que tu meurs d'envie de regarder ce que les filles achètent, surtout Rukia, non ?

-mais arrête de dire des conneries toi. Et POURQUOI Rukia ?!

-OH LES GARS !

-tiens je connais cette voix, c'est qui ? Fit Ichigo qui se retourne*

-oh bah c'est Renji, qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici celui-là ?

-yosh' ça va ?

-uais et toi ?

-bien je venais voir vite fais ce que vous deveniez et comment vous alliez depuis le temps !

-surtout Rukia et Tatsuki hein ? Souria Uryu

-ben...

-laisse il est d'humeur à taquiner aujourd'hui ! Ce qui est fort rare d'ailleurs

-nan même pas !

-hum bref, d'ailleurs ou sont-elles ?

-tu vois ce magasin la bas ? Et bah c'est là qu'elles sont

-heuu je vais attendre qu'elles sortent

-moi je meurs d'envie d'y aller

-c'est pas possible t'est en chaleur toi ou quoi ?!

-non je veux juste ce n'est pas un drame tout de même

-c'est un gars quoi

-oh nan tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi

-j'attends moi

-Uryu, avoue que c'est surtout Inoue que tu rêves de voir en dessous !

-mais nimporte quoi !

_Dans la boutique :_

-alors vous avez trouvés quoi les filles ? Demanda Rukia

-ça ! Rigola Orihime qui montre tout plein de choses

-heu moi j'ai ça et toi Ruki-chan ?

-diverses choses

_Elles se dirigèrent donc vers la caisse et sortirent rejoindre les gars_

-OH C'EST RENJI REGARDEZ !

-oh bah direct elle à l'œil elle

ben les voilà tien ! Interpella Ichigo

-Tatsuki ! Les filles ! Salut !

-t'as vu il a prononcé ton nom en premier Tatsuki

-vouiii

-ça y est, elle plane ! Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça avant !

-Alors vous avez acheté des trucs ? Demanda Uryu

- ouais balo on ne va pas vous montrer !

-c'est personnel, normal et puis on n'a rien demandé

-c'est Uryu la !

-bref on rejoint le groupe ?

-ouaip' on y va, Renji, viens avec nous

-Hai j'arrive !

_Tout en discutant, le petit groupe rejoignit les autres. 18h_

-bon alors cet aprèm libre, c'était bien ? Demanda la prof

-ouais j'ai eu de la charmante compagnie féminine

-ouais relou même j'en ai pas pécho une seule !

-ui, Mme

-tranquil'

-ça va

-hum bien, tant mieux. Etant donné que c'est la fin du voyage ce soir c'est macdo pour tous!

-OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !

_**Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing ! **_

-oups c'est mon tel ça ! Fit Rukia un peu gênée. Oui allo ?

-hé Ichigo t'en veux ? Dit Orihime qui lui tendit un paquet m&m's [NDA : on parie que ce jour là quand j'ai écrit j'en avait une folle envie ? *-*]

-heu ben on va manger la

-pas grave ça

-c'est bon pourtant fit Tatsuki qui en pris dans le paquet

-j'sais pas j'ai jamais goûté c'est purement français ça [heuuu non je crois pas mais bon hein –']

-justement !

-bon ok.. soupira Ichigo et goûta. hum c'est bon !

-ah tu vois ! S'incrusta Renji qui en mangeai de son paquet

-je vois, à plus tard. Fit Rukia en raccrochant. oh j'en veuuuuuut c'est trop bon ça !

-alors c'était qui ? Demanda Tatsuki en lui donnant des chocolats

-Byakuya et Hisana, ils ont fait la première échographie cet aprèm. Tout va bien ! Mais elle à pas voulut me dire des détails

-tant mieux ! S'exclama Ichigo ! Puis elle te le dira en temps et en heure... continua-t-il en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue

-heuu o-oui tant mieux ! Fit Rukia, gênée par le baiser et se mit à rougir

-trooooooooooooooop mignon vous deux ! S'extasia Orihime qui étrangement le prennait plutôt bien, peux être cela a-t-il rapport avec son rapprochement avec Uryu ?

-owii un petit bisou comme ça c'est trop chou ! Continua Tatsuki

-roh ça suffit vous deux... je fais ce que je veux quand même ! Fit Ichigo, gêné et un peu rouge et qui commença à s'éloigner

-Rukii t'as une touche ! fit Renji sur un ton enjoué

-c'est juste un bisou !

-ouais mais c'est déjà pas mal ! Dit Orihime qui s'approcha d'Uryu et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

wouaah j'ai envie de dormir moi

-aller on y va les jeun's !

_Une heure après... Tout le monde mangeait et rigolai tranquillement_

-Tatsuki ? Interpella Renji

-hein ?

-enfaite je voulais ton avis... je voudrai faire des études complémentaires au Japon, c'est une bonne ou mauvaise idée ?

-oh c'est vrai tu veux venir au japon ?! Excellente idée !

-et ou dormirait-il ?

-dans son placard ? Se moqua Ichigo

-je suis sérieux, et vous vous rigolez !

-dans le lit de Tatsuki ! Fit Uryu un sourire pervers sur les lèvres

-roh mais ce n'est pas possible ! tu pense qu'à ça ma parole !

-qu'est-ce que vous insinuez vous tous ?!

- r-rien ! d'ailleurs j'ai une idée même si c'est hors sujet ! Fit Orihime des étoiles dans les yeux

-quoi donc ?

-et si on faisait une grande fête pour notre retour ? Un peu après sinon on sera trop fatigués, mais 2 ou 3 jours plus tard ça devrai aller !

-ouii ! Très bonne idée !

-il faut arroser ça ! Continua Orihime

-de l'alcool ?! Ouais pour une fois ! Fit Ichigo l'air enjoué

-faudra faire gaffe hein quand même on ne sait jamais ce qu'on peut faire étant bourrés ! Souria Tatsuki

-woula je l'ai déjà été une fois moi je suis trop un ouf... mais la je vais me contrôler total ! Fit Renji

-AHAHAHAHAHAHAH oui je me rappelle ! I ans ! Moi je n'avais presque rien bu m'alors toi t'est un taré ça c'est vrai!

-bon on verra ça, vous voudrez boire quoi ?

-vodka !

-Tequila!

-bière !

-saké!

-bien, je prendrai tout ça.

-bon tout le monde on rentre ! Débarqua la prof

-bon moi je vais chercher un billet d'avion pour venir alors, aller chao tout le monde ! Fit Renji en saluant de la main et déposant un baiser sur la joue de Tatsuki avant de partir

-bye Renji ! Firent-ils tous sauf Tatsuki qui elle était encore sous le choc

_Le temps passa et le décollage de l'avion était imminent..._

-tu vas encore dormir cette fois Rukia ?

-heu la ça va j'suis pas fatiguée

-hé Uryu tu veux des mentos ? Demanda Orihime

-ouais pourquoi pas

_Chizuru elle, boude car elle n'est pas à proximité d'Orihime, Keigo discute avec Mizuiro et Chad. _

T-ce voyage était plutôt intéressant hein souria Tatsuki

-ouais c'est clair ! Et en plus tu as rencontré ton cher Renji !

-Et puis ce n'est pas mon cher Renji arrête un peu !

-j-je peux dormir contre toi Ichi ? Demanda finalement Rukia

-pas de problème !

_Le vol passa rapidement car tout le monde s'est endormi... Tout le monde rentra chez soi._

A suivre... )

**/!\ re tout le monde ! vous êtes vraiment nombreux et ça me remonte le moral *-* merci beaucoup ! **

**Le prochain chapitre sera encore plus long, j'avais dit que j'allai les régulariser mais j'ai remarqué que ça n'allait pas être facile, surtout pour le prochain... donc voilà ! Je veux vou prevenir que ça sera du nawak complet j'étais complètement morte de rire en le relisant hier soir XDDD les gens vont encore se rapprocher *-* donc pour le prochain ça sera : alcool à foison, des gages à la con et surtout un max de délires ! Je me suis bien lâchée ce jour la :') j'ai kiffé écrire ! **

**Ensuite pour celui d'après (11) , je le diviserai en 2 ou 3 car il est vraiment long... puis viendra le vrai 12 qui sera lui aussi divisé en plusieurs donc ça fera plus que les 12 originaux ! Ensuite à moi de me remettre à écrire tout ça... wouah ça va être dur ! Et j'aimerai également annoncer la sortie très prochaine de chapitres sur autres fanfiction donc je donne des infos ici pour ceux qui ne les ont pas encore lues, et en priorité : **

**Relations inattendues : **Rukia entre au lycée. elle se rapproche de deux garçons de sa classe. Elle passe de magnifiques journées avec eux et ses amies. Elle va vite se rendre compte qu'enfaite sa classe n'est pas aussi géniale qu'elle le pensai. Un certain pari va tout changer et mener à la trahison. Aimer, pleurer, rire, déprimer, haïr. Tels sont les durs sentiments que l'on peu ressentir dans ce cas...

Bleach - Rated: T - French - Drama/Romance - Chapters: 2 - scoolfic

**Romance en terres hostiles **: Rukia, dont la famille à été 'tuée', est enlevée à l'age de 7 ans par des types louche.

Elle est désormais obligée de travailler pour eux.

De très difficiles travaux l'attendent. réduite en esclavage, elle rencontrera des enfants comme elle. La romance et la rigolade, est-ce possible dans cet enfer si grand?

Bleach - Rated: T - French - Tragedy/Romance - Chapters: 2 - Univers Alternatif

**Nouvelles alliées (?) :**

Deux présences se font sentir depuis quelques années. La curiosité de Trunks et Goten les poussent à y aller. Quelle n'est pas leur surprise! Deux jeunes filles saiyans ! Une complicité immense se forme entre les 4 enfants. au programme: de la battle, beaucoup d'humour, des fous rires, de la romance, mais aussi de la tristesse et une tragédie a surmonter...

Dragon Ball Z - Rated: K+ - French - Humor/Romance - Chapters: 1

**Imprévu de taille ! ****: **Rukia est une lycéenne de 16 ans, en couple avec Ichigo depuis un bon moment. Un jour, alors qu'elle est malade, elle apprends quelque chose à la quelle elle ne s'attendait pas. Cet imprévu deviendra vite un soucis. Elle ne veux pas en avertir Ichigo par honte, bien sur celui ci l'apprendra... Comment deux adolescent vont réagir face à cela? Quelle sera leur décision? venez lire :D

Bleach - Rated: K+ - French - Romance/Family - Chapters: 2 - Univers alternatif

**/!\ bien sûr je vous invite aussi à lire mes autres écrits :3 mais attention attention IL Y A UN ECRIT YAOI alors ceux qui n'aiment pas, ne lisez pas : MYSTERIEUSE LETTRE !**

**/!\ deux écrits sont en pause par manque de motivation et d'idées... (Une nouvelle bataille décisive), (heureuses retrouvailles) **

**Réponses à la review anonyme : **

**Tony : mdr non Byakutya ne mettait pas de capote apparemment ! X'D j'suis trop contante que ça te fasse rire ! Owi ça part en live mais c'est fait pour 8) j'espère que tu va aimer ce chapitre ! Et surtout le prochain sera particulièrement nawak et agité ! **

**Tkt je prends soin de moi (ou pas) :p j't'adore aussi et bisouuuus ! **


End file.
